


Hallucinate [AU]

by RikOkami



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drug Use, F/F, Fluff, Human Catra (She-Ra), Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikOkami/pseuds/RikOkami
Summary: ! TW : mention de drogue et alcool ![AU Université]Catra et Adora se rendent à une soirée organisée dans la maison de campagne des pères de Bow.Basé sur la chanson Hallucinate de l'album Future Nostalgia de Dua Lipa
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Hallucinate [AU]

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! 
> 
> Je suis toujours autant fan de l'album Future Nostalgia de Dua Lipa et ça faisait un moment que j'avais en tête d'écrire quelque chose basé sur la chanson Hallucinate, du coup voilà !

Dans la glace impeccable du miroir se reflétait une blonde bien trop concentrée, les sourcils arqués, presque froncés, une langue coincée entre les canines. C'était la troisième fois qu'elle refaisait sa queue de cheval. Elle voulait que tout soit parfait, dans les moindres détails. Elle soupira en laissant ses cheveux retomber sur ses épaules et se tourna devant le miroir pour regarder le résultat. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était qu’Adora ne se sentait pas le plus en confiance les cheveux lâchés, et c'était très rare qu'elle ne fasse pas sa fameuse queue de cheval, mais peut-être que ce soir.. Sa meilleure amie lui avait déjà dit qu'elle préférait quand ses cheveux étaient détachés.

Sa meilleure amie qui était bien une des seules raison pour qu'elle aille à cette soirée. Enfin, la seule, non– bien sûr que ses ami.e.s allaient être présents. Glimmer, Bow, Mermista et Perfuma allaient être là aussi. Mais ce n'était pourtant pas très raisonnable, elle avait ses partiels la semaine prochaine. 

  
  


_ Body make it silly, make it do what I want _

_ Oh baby, I can make it pretty, I can string you along _

_ But I'ma love you like a fool _

_ Breathe you in 'til I hallucinate, _

L'écran de son téléphone posé sur le rebord de l’évier s'alluma et attira son regard, elle pu y lire :

« Catra 😾🔪 - 18:32 :

Juste pour te dire que j'ai réussi à convaincre Scorpia de venir, elle était- » elle ouvrit la notification pour lire la suite « elle était beaucoup trop nerveuse que Perfuma soit là… 👀 » Adora laissa un petit rire s'échapper de ses lèvres. Ça faisait longtemps que leur amie avait un énorme crush sur Perfuma, elle avait toujours essayé de leur cacher mais c'était impossible, elle était bien trop expressive. 

« Catra 😾🔪 - 18:33 : 

D'ailleurs t'es bientôt prête ? Je débarque chez toi dans genre 1h30 max » joint au message il y avait un selfie de Catra devant le miroir, elle était habillée d'une veste de costume avec une chemise en dessous entrouverte –premier détail qu'Adora avait d'ailleurs remarqué, avec une cravate qu'elle ne s'était clairement pas donné la peine de nouée qui tombait sur ses épaules, et d'un pantalon de costume, le tout dans une nuance de bordeau. D'ailleurs elle s'était coupée les cheveux récemment, plutôt court, un sacré changement mais n'en déplaise à Adora qui se donna deux petites tapes sur les joues pour reprendre ses esprits. 

« Adora 🦄💪 - 18:45 : 

Bientôt, je sais pas encore quoi faire de mes cheveux 🤦🏼♀️ » La brune saisit son téléphone après avoir lu la notification et ouvrit la photo qui accompagnait son message. Un selfie de sa meilleure amie qui faisait la moue en montrant ses cheveux détachés et légèrement bouclés d'une main, on y apercevait aussi le haut de sa robe rouge aux détails bordeaux. Elles matchaient, sans même l'avoir prévu. Catra se pinça les lèvres et tapa rapidement sur le clavier tactile de son téléphone, avant d'envoyer le message : « Toi. En robe. Les cheveux détachés. Je veux totalement voir ça ce soir, you go girl 💪» 

  
  


[...] 20h30, c'était l'heure à laquelle elle avait donné rendez-vous à Adora devant chez elle, en fidèle princesse Madame avait exigé qu'en plus de ça, Catra devait venir la chercher et la ramener ensuite chez elle. 

«  _ Hey Adora,  _ », lui souffla-t-elle quand elle vit la porte s'ouvrir et la tête blonde apparaître et monter dans la voiture. « je pensais pas que t'allais suivre mes conseils pour les cheveux. Tu es magnifique. »

« - Salut Cat', merci, je-.. Tu es magnifique, toi aussi, » répondit-elle en passant une main sur sa nuque, les joues légèrement rosies. Si elle s'était lâchée les cheveux, après tout, c'était bien pour elle. « Donc.. C'est chez les pères de Bow, c'est ça? Ils nous ont laissés la maison pour la soirée ? » 

« - Yep! » répondit-elle en appuyant bien sur le "p".

  
  


[...] Dans la cuisine, Adora était adossée sur le comptoir, ses mains répétaient un geste presque habituel de frottement entre son pouce et son index, cherchant à tasser le tabac avant de coincer la feuille contre le carton, repliant ensuite la feuille sur elle même pour former une cône qu'elle porta à ses lèvres, léchant délicatement le côté collant de la feuille –ayant au même moment un eye contact presque gênant avec sa meilleure amie, qui arqua un sourcil– avant de fermer le joint, nouant le bout avant de le caler sur son oreille droite. 

« C'est bon, t'es prête ? » lui lança la brune qui sauta du plan de travail sur lequel elle s'était assise, lui tendant ensuite la main en esquissant un fin sourire « On peut aller danser maintenant ? » 

_ No, I couldn't live without your touch _

_ No, I could never have too much _

_ I'll breathe you in forever and ever _

  
  


La blonde attrapa son shot et le bu cul sec, hochant la tête en saisissant la main de Catra, se laissant traîner sur la piste de danse improvisée –en réalité, Bow et Mermista avait juste poussés tous les fauteuils et canapés du salon pour faire de la place. Adora n'aimait pas spécialement danser, mais elle essaya de suivre le rythme de la musique et de sa meilleure amie, qui elle, savait  _ très bien  _ danser, elle avait toujours aimé ça. Elle laissa ses yeux d'un bleu glacial se perdre dans ceux hétérochromes de sa meilleure amie un instant avant de laisser son regard glisser sur son visage, les traits de sa mâchoire, ses tâches de rousseur,  _ ses lèvres _ .. Elle sentait ses joues se réchauffer, une chaleur commençant à agréablement brûler son estomac. La musique se termina et Catra lui fit un clin d'œil. 

_ Put you in my hall of fame, middle of the wall _

_ Yeah, you're my one, my favorite, my ride or die, oh _

_ Yeah, I'ma love you like a fool _

_ Breathe you in 'til I hallucinate, _

  
  


« Je vais remplir mon verre, je t'en ramène un ? » 

« - O-Oui, s'il te plaît. »

Adora sentait son cœur battre la chamade alors elle ferma les yeux et expira longuement, essayant de se calmer. Il fallait qu'elle remette de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Elle ne se mentait pas à elle-même, elle savait bien à quel point elle aimait Catra, à quel point elle mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre son souffle et faire exploser son cœur, mais est-ce que Catra ressentait au moins la même chose pour elle ? Elles avaient presque grandi ensemble, la brune était devenue sa voisine en primaire, et elles étaient rapidement devenues très proches,  _ meilleures amies _ . Cette pensée fit déglutir Adora qui rouvrit les yeux sur une Catra interrogée qui la fixait. 

« Je reviens, je vais prendre l’air un instant et fumer. Je te rejoins après. » 

La blonde prit le verre tendu et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte d’entrée. Elle s’assit sur les marches en pierre qui donnait de la terrasse au jardin, à côté de Glimmer, qui buvait sa bière seule en contemplant les étoiles. 

  
  


« Glimmer, ça va ? » souffla Adora en passant son bras autour des épaules de son amie aux cheveux roses. « Qu’est-ce que tu fais dehors, toute seule ? »

« - Je.. » elle détourna un instant ses mirettes des cieux. « Je crois qu’on s’est disputés, » elle soupira et posa sa tête sur l’épaule de la blonde « avec Bow.. »

« - Tu crois ? » Adora plaça le joint au coin de ses lèvres et cacha d’une main le bout pour pouvoir l’allumer sans être embêtée par le vent. « Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? » elle expira l’épaisse fumée blanche. 

« - C’est stupide, vraiment.. » 

« - Je t’écoute, et je ne te jugerai qu’un petit peu ! » elle passa une main dans les cheveux de son amie pour les ébouriffer en riant et replaça ensuite la main dans son dos, le frottant amicalement. 

« - Il.. il fait que parler à Perfuma depuis qu’elle est arrivée et je.. » elle baissa les yeux.

« - Laisse moi deviner, tu as été jalouse ? » souffla-t-elle.

« - Oui.. » répondit-elle en soupirant, réalisant qu’elle avait vraiment été ridicule. 

« - Glimmer, je pense que tu sais très bien que Bow t’aime, ça fait 3 ans que vous êtes ensemble. » la blonde esquissa un doux sourire en regardant son amie dans les yeux. « Si quelque chose n’allait pas entre vous, il te le dirait. C’est ton meilleur ami avant d’être ton copain. » 

  
  


Un fin sourire se dessina sur le visage de Glimmer qui souffla un « tu as raison.. » avant de terminer sa bière, la posant sur le côté. Les deux amies restèrent ainsi, silencieuses, regardant les étoiles ensembles, pendant une dizaine de minutes avant que la jeune femme aux cheveux roses brise le silence. 

  
  


« Alors, avec Catra.. » Adora se mit à tousser, manquant de s’étouffer avec la fumée. « Ça avance ? » fit Glimmer avant de lever sa tête pour la tourner vers son amie, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres. 

« Hm.. » la blonde passa sa main sur sa nuque, comme à chaque fois qu’elle était gênée. « Je.. Je sais pas, » elle baissa les yeux avant de reprendre une grande taffe, l’expirant ensuite vers le ciel. « Tu penses que c’est une bonne idée de.. tenter quelque chose ? »

« Adora. Tu es clairement folle amoureuse d’elle. Regarde, Bow et moi ça ne nous a pas empêchés de nous mettre ensemble, même si on était meilleurs amis ! »

« Mais.. » la blonde se mordit la lèvre du bas. « Et si c’est pas réciproque ? Et même si ça l’est je sais que je vais tout foirer je- » 

Elle se stoppa net en sentant une main sur son épaule, celle de Glimmer qui la regardait droit dans les yeux alors qu’elle arborait un sourire qui se voulait encourageant, mais surtout, rassurant. 

  
  


« Arrête de douter de toi. Tu es une personne incroyable Adora. Je suis sûre que tu seras géniale avec elle. »

  
  


Adora ne pipa mot, terminant son joint avant de l’écraser contre le verre froid du cendrier, semblant perdue dans ses pensées. Glimmer avait peut-être raison.. Elle aimait sincèrement sa meilleure amie, et la faire souffrir c’était vraiment la dernière chose qu’elle voulait. Elle attrapa son verre et le termina presque d’une traite, se relevant ensuite. 

  
  


« On rentre ? » fit-elle en souriant à son amie. 

  
  


_ Wanna be at where you are _

_ Let's go dancing in the dark _

_ Don't wait, you can push to start _

_ Lose control _

  
  


Les deux comparses rentrèrent sur _Don’t Stop The Music_ de Rihanna, Glimmer fit un clin d'œil en levant ses deux pouces en l’air à la blonde, sa manière de dire « vas-y, lâches-toi ! », elle savait très bien que c’était l’une des musiques sur laquelle son amie s'ambiancait le plus. Sans un mot Adora quitta son amie pour se retrouver sur la piste de danse, elle se fit d’ailleurs rapidement rejoindre par Catra qui se mit bien évidemment à danser avec elle. Adora ne détourna pas son regard qui était plongé dans celui de sa meilleure amie tout le long de la musique. 

Les deux dansèrent ainsi pendant un moment, se rapprochant au fil des musiques, devenant de plus en plus  _ tactiles  _ au fil des danses et des musiques qui passaient. Plusieurs fois elle avait senti la main de la brune se balader sur sa hanche, ce qui l’avait, à chaque fois, faite frémir. Les deux fronts finirent par se poser l’un contre l’autre, alors que le regard insistant de Catra soutenait le sien. La blondinette avait l’impression que sa meilleure amie attendait quelque chose. Elle se perdit dans son regard désirant et oublia un instant où elle était, toutes les personnes autour d’elles. Il n’y avait plus que Catra et elle. Elle posa, après un instant d’hésitation, sa main sur la joue de la brune, sa paume épousant parfaitement la forme de la joue de son amie. Ce à quoi cette amie répondit en passant une nouvelle fois son bras autour de sa hanche, les faisant se rapprocher encore plus l’une de l’autre, sentant dorénavant son souffle chaud et irrégulier sur ses lèvres.

  
  


« Adora.. » souffla Catra presque contre ses lèvres, en fermant les yeux, agrippant le tissu du dos de sa robe avec sa main. « Je crois que je meurs d’envie de t’embrasser, là, maintenant.. »

_ Kill me slowly with your kiss _

_ Wrap me 'round your fingertips _

_ Damn, I need another hit _

_ Make me lose my mind _

  
  


Le sang de la blonde ne fit qu’un tour et les mots de sa meilleure amie lui firent écarquiller les yeux. Sans un mot, sans une réponse, elle fit glisser sa main sur la nuque de sa meilleure amie et ferma les yeux elle aussi, rompant enfin l’espace qui les séparait. Sa meilleure amie répondit aussitôt au baiser qu’elle prolongea le plus longtemps possible, les faisant se séparer que lorsqu’elles eurent besoin de reprendre le souffle. 

Adora réalisa à nouveau où elle était et regarda autour d’elle, comme pour être sûre qu’elle n’avait pas rêvé cet instant précis. Elle posa à nouveau ses yeux sur la brune qui lui esquissa le plus beau et le plus amoureux des sourires. 

  
  


Catra mit quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits après tout ça elle aussi. Ça faisait beaucoup trop longtemps qu’elle rêvait de cet instant, et ça y est, c’était arrivé. Adora l’avait embrassé. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Une pensée lui traversa l’esprit et la fit presque paniquée. Et si.. elle l’avait embrassée juste par sympathie ? Peut-être qu’elle devait mettre les choses au clair maintenant, avant de se faire trop d’idées si c’était effectivement le cas.  _ Catra.. tu te rends pas compte à quel point... you’re a lesbian disaster.  _ Elle entendait la voix de Scopia résonner dans sa tête. La brune attrapa la main de sa meilleure amie et l’entraîna vers l’étage. 

« Adora, je.. », elle se racla la gorge et serra un peu plus la main de la blonde. « Je t’aime et.. je crois bien que je t’ai toujours aimé.. » la blonde lâcha sa main pour l’enlacer.

« - Je t’aime aussi, Catra. », lui souffla-t-elle au creux de l’oreille en souriant. 

La plus petite des deux passait sa main dans les cheveux détachés de la blonde en souriant. Elle réalisait doucement qu’elle ne s’était peut-être jamais sentie aussi bien, apaisée. Cela faisait effectivement un long moment qu’elle s’était rendue compte que ses sentiments n'étaient pas qu'amicaux et ça l’avait longtemps travaillé. Elles avaient basiquement eu les mêmes craintes, ne voulant pas ruiner une amitié si fusionnelle. 

Un rire s’échappa des lèvres de Catra. « On est vraiment deux belles idiotes. » Sur ces mots, elle rompit l’étreinte pour embrasser à nouveau la blonde. « Mais maintenant, tu es  _ ma  _ belle idiote. » elle lui embrassa le coin des lèvres. « Je crois bien que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse. » lui murmura-t-elle tout sourire avant de lui tendre une nouvelle fois sa main pour l’inviter à retourner danser. 

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'hésite à écrire une deuxième partie, pour développer plus le Scorpia/Perfuma que j'affectionne aussi beaucoup (elles sont si mims,,,) 
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir si vous voulez une suite !


End file.
